My Little Valentine
by LexysK23
Summary: It is Valentine's Day. Now the couples get to celebrate. But at the start of the next day, one Halfling will end up traumatized by her sister. Part of "My Little Badass Universe. Bechloe, Staubrey, and Emji.


_**My Little Valentine**_

 **Author: LexysK23**  
 **Words: 1,400**  
 **Disclaimer: All I own is the plot. Pitch Perfect and the characters are not mine.**  
 **Author's Note: This one-shot is a part of My Little Badass Universe. It is a part of My Little Heart . There will be Bechloe, Staubrey, and Emji. Hope you guys enjoy, and had a good Valentines Day.**

* * *

 _Year: February, 2015_

Chloe and Beca had been dating for just a few months. And they felt like it could have been weeks. The vampire had met her mate, the person who she wanted to be with forever. Chloe, being a witch, started to age slowly after passing 18.

A witch who fell in love with a vampire created a necklace, which had the blood, or venom, of both the mates, that allowed them to age the same as their mate. Both of the mates wore one, to be connected. That was how vampires and werewolves kept their non-vamp and non-wolf mates. But like every type of magic, there were downsides. If the wearer took the necklace off, then they would accelerate in their aging to reach the age they were meant to be during that time.

And Beca always did everything. She usually set up the dates, and spoiled Chloe rotten. Although the redhead did do things for Beca, it wasn't enough for her. That was why Valentine's Day was hers. She was going to set the date.

 _ **My Little Valentine**_

Beca didn't know what to expect. Not really. Chloe had just said not to do anything for it. She was going to plan the day, and Beca could plan the next one.

Beca just laughed and nodded. She decided to let Chloe plan everything. Which was how she ended up with Stacie and Emily. They were all waiting for their dates to pick them up. They were all going out with their girlfriends/boyfriend. Aubrey also wanted to plan her date with Stacie. And Benji had been so excited for the date.

Beca had had a talk with Benji, making sure the date was PG. She obviously wanted her sister to have a fun time, but she also wanted her sister to stay innocent.

There was a knock on the door. They all looked up. Beca and Emily smirked, knowing who was there. Beca stood up and walked to the door and opened it. Aubrey stood there, with flowers at hand.

Stacie stood up, and grinned. She walked up to the door and took the flowers. She leaned in the kissed Aubrey, softly.

"Get out of here you, losers," Beca said, grinning. She pushed Stacie out and slammed the door behind them.

Beca then went and sat down next to Emily, who was in her cute red dress.

"Are you excited?" Beca asked, turning to look at her younger sister.

Emily nodded. "This is my first Valentines Day with someone."

Beca nodded and pulled her sister in. There was another knock on the door. Beca could sense Benji's fear. She smirked as she went to open it. She could see Benji standing there, a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

Beca smirked. "Hello Benji."

"Beca, He-hi," he stammered. He rubbed his sweaty hand against his jeans.

"Beca, stop it," Emily reprimanded. She slapped Beca's shoulder. Beca moved back and watched the two greet each other. She frowned, when they shared a kiss.

"Okay, that's enough. Go have fun, but not too much fun. Just remember, I know where you live," Beca said, giving her sister's boyfriend a sweet smile.

Emily shot her a glare. She gave Beca the flowers and pulled Benji away. Beca just shook her head. She went to place the flowers in the vase.

Soon, Chloe went to pick her up. Beca was so excited.

 _ **My Little Valentine**_

Beca looked around. "Where'd you find this place?"

The two were sitting in a small clearing. Chloe had put a blanket down.

Chloe grinned. "I found this place last year. I would come here to look at the stars. I want to do this with you."

"I'd do anything with you," Beca whispered, as she smiled at her girlfriend.

Chloe blushed and looked down. She grabbed the basket, and grabbed two sandwiches. She gave one to Beca, and kept one for herself. She then grabbed two drinks, one with blood for Beca and another with juice for herself.

Naturally, Beca didn't eat. Full vampires didn't need food to survive. But she did, to feel some connection. She'd eat anything for Chloe.

"How was your day?" Chloe asked, as she ate.

Beca nodded her head. "It was good. I spent time with Stace, and Em."

Chloe nodded her head. She laughed. "How freaked was Benji?"

"You know me so well."

Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca's cheek. "I love you."

Beca grinned, before taking a bit of the sandwich.

 _ **My Little Valentine**_

Stacie watched as Aubrey looked through the menu. She couldn't help but smile whenever the werewolf bit her lip.

"What?" Aubrey asked, when she noticed that Stacie was staring.

"I can't look away. You are just so amazing," the succubus said.

Aubrey could feel herself blush. She shook her head.

"You are so beautiful. I am lucky to be able to sit here, with you," Stacie continued.

"I'm the lucky one."

Stacie leaned over the table to kiss Aubrey's lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day my love," Stacie told her, as she moved back to her seat. The waiter then walked to the table to take their order.

 _ **My Little Valentine**_

Beca and Chloe finished their picnic food. They were sitting there, under the stars. Beca started to name off constellations. Her head was on Chloe's stomach. The redhead ran her hand through the vampire's hair.

"I could stay here forever," Beca whispered, as she turned to look at Chloe. She reached over and touch the necklace she had given to her.

Chloe stopped running her hand through Beca's hair. She sat up and looked down at Beca.

"I want you," Chloe said.

Beca sat up and stared at Chloe. "Wh-what?"

"I want you. I want us to have our first time," Chloe told her again.

"Now? Here?"

Chloe didn't respond. She just pressed her lips against Beca's. She gripped Beca shirt and held her close. She started to unbutton her shirt.

Beca grinned, as she ran her hand through the witch's red locks.

"I love you," Chloe said, as she pulled away. She tried to catch her breath.

Beca smirked. "I could take any girl's breath away."

Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled Beca closer. They quickly took each other's clothes off.

 _ **My Little Valentine**_

Emily looked down. She swung her linked hand. Benji finished eating his ice cream.

"I had a lot of fun today," Emily told him, as she stopped walking.

Benji stopped and looked at her. He ate the last of his cone and smiled.

Emily laughed. She reached over and wiped the remains of the ice cream. She quickly kissed his lips.

Benji grinned and looked away. He could feel his cheeks turn red. Benji took off his jacket and wrapped it around Emily.

"I'm not cold," Emily said, as she wrapped her jacket around herself. She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent.

"I know. I just wanted to do that," Benji said, wrapping his arm around her. They continued walking their way.

 _ **My Little Valentine**_

Beca opened the door. She let Chloe in. The witch giggled, as she entered. She quickly kissed her lips.

"And where have you two been?" Stacie asked, from the chair is sitting. She had her arms crossed, and glared at the two girls.

"Well, you uh, you see," Beca said. She looked to Chloe, who was standing there, wide-eyed.

Aubrey laughed. "Leave them alone."

Stacie raised her finger, as she stared at the two girls.

"Fuck," Beca muttered. She knew what was happening. Stacie was a succubus for god sakes.

"You two did it," Stacie exclaimed, pointing to the two girls.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Chloe asked, her cheeks turning as red as her hair.

"You two had sex!"

They heard a clank. They all turned to see Emily sitting there, her eyes wide, her cheeks red. She looked paler, almost as if she was a full vampire.

"Em?" Beca called out, as she walked over to her sister. She was about to touch her sister's shoulder. But the Halfling snapped out of it.

"Don't touch me! Go shower or something! This is so gross," she exclaimed. She looked ready to throw up.

Beca turned to glare at Stacie.

"Thanks, a lot."

Aubrey laughed, as she looked from Emily's disgusted face, to Chloe's embarrassed expression, to Beca's furious look, to Stacie's smug face.

"This was a good Valentine's Day."


End file.
